My hero academia Just a bad day
by KaiokenGuy
Summary: It all takes just a single bad day to turn your average joe into a crazy maniac, this is what happened to our protagonist Izuku Midoriya, He was just a kid with a big dream, his supportive moral pillar destroyed his dream, his life crashed into the ground. He just started to smile, life became interesting afterwards, but not for others... just for him. Posted from webnovel.
1. The worst day of my life

Hello there, my name is Izuku Midoriya age 14 , i have green curly hair an average body leading more towards scrawny and small.

I was in my apartment cradling my mothers dead body a knife sticking out of her back my hands were red oh so red you would ask yourselfs of how i landed here right? Well let me tell you just that.

I live in a different society a society that was made up of heroes and villains, people in this day and age somehow got superpowers for reasons still unknown, now you would think oh man thats so cool i would surely become a great hero if I was born in this world.

Here you would be wrong the society of this world is corrupt at its base heroes belitling people weaker than them and sometimes even beating them behind the scenes.

Things started pretty normal for me in my first half of life, i wanted to become a hero just like every kid of my age, unfortunately for myself I was born without one of those superpowers.

I was one of the 20% of people that were born without a quirk this number consisted mostly of older generation people as these days more and more people were born with superpowers or also known as "quirks".

This led to my other half of life to be quite of hmm... how could I describe it besides "hell"?

One of my few best friends from kindergarden was the only one who sticked up for me, even though his quirk was strong and versatile he couldn't be there to protect me all the time.

So while he was absent other children would make their best attempts at making my life as miserable as possible.

Names, physical violence, etc etc... you call it i received it. When my friend heard of what happened to me, he beat the shit out of all the people that humiliated or beaten me but...

It almost got him a permanent black record that only got erased because of how strong his quirk was, the other kids didn't even get a oral warning or anything after all they did to me.

It hurt me so damn much to see the injustice going on in the school system i tried to fix things but it didn't work everyone ignored me because I was a quirkless kid, the adults even made fun of me on numerous ocassions under their breath.

Even though going trough all of this I still wanted to become a hero, and help or save people with a smile on my face, little did I know while I wouldn't become a hero I would always smile in the future.

One of the reasons that led me to my current situation besides my accumulated stress and my "mild" anger problems which stemmed from the way I was handled the most of my life was this:

"Im sorry young man but without a quirk it would be impossible to become a hero, be more realistic, if you want to help people I would recommend becoming a doctor, firefighter or even a policeman they aren't glamorous jobs but they help the common man as much as heroes."

This is what I was told by my biggest idol by one of my biggest supporting pillars, that day one of the pillars broke down, and more were to come.

I watched blankly as the muscular blonde and tall man called All Might rushed off the building rooftoop he left me on after a certain incident which I won't go into detail.

It seemed like he really had to rush somewhere i thought blankly and somberly, my mind was a mess after having my only dream denied by the person who shoutted about the one thing that made him my hero and idol:"Everyone can become a hero as long as they train hard enough".

I chuckled then started to laugh a bit self depreciatingly, what a load of bullshit, it seemed like All Might like other heroes was a hypocrite as well huh.

I got down the building using the stairs inside the building, as I blankly walked towards home I heard and saw some explosions going nearby while some heroes shouted out loud:"Goddamit this villain caught a civillian with a powerfull quirk and there's no one with a good quirk matchup to rescue him."

I recognized the explosions they were the quirk of my only friend that ever accepted me as I was Katsuki Bakugou, I felt the pit of my stomach feel empty all of the sudden.

I suddenly realized that when i grabbed All Mights pants, after the incident which in well he caught a villain during that time...

I made him drop his makeshift prisons for the villain, and with that I suddenly put my only friend in danger.

I felt like my head would explode how could I be so foolish so selfish.. I suddenly started to run towards the explosions and what I saw left me marked for life.

I saw Katsukis unconscious body being controlled by a slime sludge like villain blood was seeping out of his mouth and eyes it seemed he tried to stop the forcefull take over his body and it backlashed.

I sucked in a mouthfull of cold air and launched myself towards the villain as the heroes were just watching and waiting for someone with a quirk that would be usefull in this situation.

I threw my backback towards the villains eyes seemingly the only slime like things only weakness.

I managed to make him close his eyes which stunned him a bit and also lossened his hold on Katsuki.

It took me a bit of effort but I pulled him put and dragged him away a few meters before the villain regained his wits.

The villain was angry extremely so after being stunned and his hostage taken by a scrawny looking brat.

But before he could do anything a wind shockwave hit him and disspersed him into millions of drops.

I knew All Might came back and beaten the villain. The next things that happened were like a blur to me instead of being praised or recognizes by the heroes on scene I was chewed out and berated they almost spit at me.

I was angry very angry when I arrived home my mother was cooking dinner she was a petite green haired woman with a pudy physique her face was round and some wrinkles could be saw at the corners of her eyes.

My mother was a gentle being she always cried when I cried even though she didn't support my dream to become a hero I loved her dearly.

But today something in me changed I don't know what took over me, maybe it was because these was one of the rare times she started to scold me immediatly as soon as I got home due to her seeing me on the news.

Something in me just snapped all the anger all the abuse I took in all of my life... I released it unconsciouscly on my mother. I took the knife she was using to prepare food from her hands and stabbed her in the stomach.

I removed the knife and she fell down on her stomach like a sack of potatoes I stabbed her again in the back before I just realized what I did.

I started to cry hysterically for quite a bit of time before my crying devolved into a strange and twisted laughter. I used the red blood, her red blood to draw two lines on my face upwards from my mouth looking like it was a big smile from afar.

I continued laughing before saying to myself:  
"Everytime I looked in the mirror that is my shitty life.. I always thought that my life was a tragedy, from me being a useless reject in a society that doesn't accept me to my unbelievable dumb dream... Hahahahahahhaahahahahahahahahaha... I just truly realized now that my life was just a comedy all along."

As my twisted laughter continued in our house the night came and it was darker than ever.

I wonder what would fate have in for me tommorow. Maybe I should share my comedy with others make others what I feel... make them laugh.

As I realized what I wanted to do with my broken life, my sanity which left me the moment I started laughing gave me one last thing to remember... It was a name which would inspire fear and craziness one in heroes while both in villains.

Joker.


	2. I am created anew

After the night of truly finding out who I really was, it was time for some planning, I became crazy not dumb,I realized that somehow no one heard about what happened last night, it seemed I was lucky and my neighbours either had late night shifts thought I was watching some strange tv channel with the volume too high, or they just slept trough it somehow...

I decided it was time to clean up this little place of mine before embracing a new life of crime, I doused the whole house into gasoline my mothers corpse included.

A few minutes later I was outside the building in flames, I didn't forget to get out the last of my money and savings that mother had, I also changed my clothes and washed my face off so the blood that made up my creepy smile disappeared, It wasn't time for the Joker to come out yet, his debut would appear soon though.

Even though I was bullied in school due to my lack of quirk, that doesn't mean that I was doing nothing during all of that. I could be called a little genius if I so praised myself a little little bit. I was good at everything from math to chemistry and biology, I even had time to register out some heroes quirks, their uses, their weaknesses etc.

It seemed this knowledge won't be used to help the heroes now, but bring their downfall instead.  
I couldn't become a villain straight up, my body was weak, I had no training, but I had enough time and ingenuity to make up for it, knowing how the human body worked helped as well.

It took me a few months but I made enough money to get some chemicals that would shape me into hmm... how could i explain myself maybe, a symbol of fear? hatred? revenge? or maybe pure chaos.

During those months I didn't slack off, I made myself disappear from the face of the earth, the police investigated the fire but couldn't find out anything, they just written it off as a household appliance problem, a lot of people and family friend were sad at mine and my mothers death.

My father was nowhere to be found either, since I was born in this world I never knew him even though he sent money from time to time it stopped once I turned 8 years old, after that nothing was known of him anymore he has just gone poof.

With the chemicals I have gotten my hands on with a bit of help from some of my connections on the black market, and a bit of my now crazy turned genius and some mathematical formulas, I created what was only known as a super soldier serum, I made it so only quirkless people would be able to use it, didn't want this superpowered freaks to become even stronger now do we?

As I took the serum something strange happened besides the increase of my body mass muscle and reaction time, something else happened my body skin turned fully pale, my frekles that once adorned my face disappeared as well, I even grew a bit taller as well.

As I clenched my hand I threw a punch towards the labs wall which I was in. The lab was just a abandoned warehouse near a beach littered with tons of trash.

A perfect hideout for me at this time, I watched in satisfaction as my hands gone fully trough the cement and steel enforced walls, even though I wasn't strong as All Might, my power would still be considered pretty high, I could even be said to have a quirk enchanting strength.

My smile became so wide it would seem like it would fly off my face, in these months I used my chemicals knowledge and biology knowledge to help out criminals on the black market to make up the money that I used to make the serum, I also got some help from some retired martial artists with villainsh background to help teach me to fight. I could say that I picked everything up pretty nicely.

It was time for the Joker to make his debut to the world, and what was better debut than a bank robbery by truly myself?

But before I started to go shoot things up, I made more preparations so I could thoroughly make my debut make a lasting impression.

I created some special fumes that would make people laugh till their faces would resemble a laughing clown mask and stop their breathing, I also stocked up on guns and ammos, even though guns were pretty much forgotten these days it didn't mean they became useless, as most heroes didn't have streangth or defence enchanting quirks, take Endevour for exemple, if you cought him offguard do you think he wouldn't be mortaly wounded if he was hit with a bullet? Hah don't make me laugh he was a simple human torch, even though his flames could melt the bullets that doesn't mean he can keep the output or strength up all the time, I analyzed him I knew his weaknesses.

I was in my hideouts dressing room as I donned on a red suit with a green undershirt and a red bowtie, I wore some brown pointy shoes on my feet. I started to draw on my face with some special make up making my smile bigger adding on a blue circle on my nose and red triangles tip and bottom over and under my eyes,I also used some grease to straighten out my hair and curly locks turning them backwards, I truly looked like a clown right now and it made me happy.

My guns were all hidden in pocket compartments I didn't take anything big with me just some few small toys I created plus the modified guns, I modified them a bit just a bit for my act today.

As I walked into the bank people started to look strangely at me, there were all kind of people in the bank ranging from people with fox or rat features to people with horns or just normal people with unknown quirks.

I started laughing and pulled out my gun people were shocked they tried to stop me with their quirks but... BAM! BAM! BAM! I shot them before they could do anything, a pool of blood was down on the ground as I laughed before my face turned back to straigth and I said in a jovial tone of voice while making a tiny bow.

"My name is Joker and todays act will be presented by myself, while you will be my volunteers, right now in this scene I will need you to fill up some bags with money and give them to me before you would become like these friends down there."

"Also I would like to encourage you to not try to press the panic button or do anything hero like, I myself am not so keen on heroes or hero like behaviours."

The clerks from the bank immediatly tried to press the button but BAM! another one down the muzzle of my pistol still smoking as I laughed and said: "Seems someone didn't read the instruction manual properly."

The other clerks became terrified and started to pile up money into the bags, unfortunately for me a dumb hero decided to come and interrupt my performance.. whatever he would make a good actor on my stage.

The hero was nothing special it seemed he was rookie from Ingeniums hero agency if the uniform said anything, his quirk was enchanted speed and reaction time, he didn't say anything as he started to run up at me, unfortunately for him my serum made me way stronger and faster than him, he was practically a walking target for me.

I shoot his kneecaps as he fallen down unable to get up, I took the money bags from the clerks flashing them a charming smile that would be what I imagined it to be, but the clerk immediatly started to pale.

I left the bank but before I closed the door I threw one of my newly created Joker laugh gases.

Everyone started to laugh uproariously, I made myself disappear into a nearby alleyway when the police came they were very disturbed on what they saw people laughing and their faces were morphed into a psychotic smile, but if you would look in their eyes they would see tears as they clutched their throats air seemingly leaving their lungs as they died while laughing.

I laughed as I used my car to escape and get back to my hideout unfollowed, I didn't train for nothing nor did I go in without a plan, as I said before im crazy not dumb.

Next day the news channels were bombing about a new villain called Joker, his quirk still unknown, it detailed on how he robbed a bank and it shown footage of my show, it shown how I introduced myself and how I did well everything that I did back there. It was beautifull my debut was beautifull.

I will enjoy myself in the future, especially with the new class of heroes that would make their way to UA in the next few months, torturing the hopefull new heroes will bring me joy as I would bring smile's on their faces.

They will all smile willingly or not, with chemicals or not, I will make them truly smile before their life would be taken out of their bodies.

I could still feel the serum improving my body, it was a matter of time before it stopped... but my strength would be enough to escape or fight anyone else besides All Might face to face.

I continued laughing in my hideout, the future was bright for the Joker, it truly was bright.

Unknownlingly for the Joker he already attracted the attention of both high tier heroes and villains, somewhere in a bar a man with a black helmet covering his face appeared on a monitor and talked with a man with pale blue hair and hands covering his face, somewhere in the greatest school in Japan a sickly looking man and a big white fusion between a polar bear and rat were also talking about the incoming threat, in a comfy looking room.

Things were looking good for our own protagonist on the surface, as things were going down as he planned in his disturbed mind.


	3. The curtains lift up as I start the show

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, cold sweat pouring off my body, another nightmare.

I suddenly started laughing as I remembered something my mother told me after I was diagnosticed as being quirkless:

"Izuku it doesn't matter if you can't become a hero, if ever you feel sad or want to cry just smile and put on a happy face, it will help you trough tough times."

I only started to take her advice after I murdered her in cold blood.

Anyways since I couldn't sleep anymore I decided its time to focus more on my weapons and plans, I also got a invitation to a certain villain league or something like that.

Who knows maybe ill even find a few friends there, as those thoughts crossed my mind my smile started to grow and contort like my skin couldn't handle its large size.

Maybe I could even make them laugh a bit.

I already had quite a huge array of modified weapons but of course I couldn't take all of them with me.

I still needed some lackeys to truly assert myself into the villain society.

I currently had with me a special modified knife which would send strong electricity currents trough anyone who was cut by it, a modified pistol and some of my special Joker gas, I made the gas in such a way it wouldn't affect me as I used my blood into its composition.

I was ready to tangle with this league of so called villains.  
I changed my clothes to a purple suit with a orange undershirt and a green tie, i also choose some purple pointed shoes and a purple fedora.

I also decided to skip on the makeup only adding the red lines near my mouth. Those would be my special lines that would never leave me when I was going to made me feel happy.

In my left hand I had my trusty cane inside of it hidden a knife good for bludgeoning and stabing at the same time, quite the bargain of a weapon.

As I walked inside the bar which was located inside a shady alleyway and nodded quite a good location for a hideout a bit too much in view of other people but it didn't really matter much since the neighborhood was pretty bad.

I was met face to face with a thing that looked like purple smoke with yellow eyes and a guy with pale blue hair and hands on his face, and I was supposed to be the funny looking one around.

I walked confidently with a strut and stood down on a chair near the blue haired man.

We started to stare at eachother I could see his anger and how he became annoyed as I didn't say anything and just looked at him.

He started growling at me and said:  
"So you are the so called Joker don't seem like anything special."

I continued looking at him and started to suddenly laugh it took him off guard I leered at his covered face and said:

"What's your problem handy man don't you like clowns?"

He looked even more annoyed and he wanted to grab me with his left hand.  
I suddenly said:"Want to hear a joke?"  
He paused uncertain what I was going after but before he could respond I used my trusty cane to hit him across the face.

All of the dismemered hands on his face flew off as I laughed and said "This joke had quite the punchline don't you think?"

He struggled to get up while the smoke like guy started interjecting before we could continue our scuffle. Oh well no more fun for me it seems.  
"Mr Joker could you please not attack my colegue again?"

I just grinned and said:"Don't bullshit me, this little shit wanted to use his quirk on me if I didn't hit him Im not sure if I would still be here."

"You see after looking at the severed hands i deduced his quirk had heavy killing power thus I decided to strike first."

The mistlike fellow was dumbstruck he couldn't believe how I could deduce something about someones quirk by looking only at what they wore.

The handy man got up and started growling like a beaten pup and said to the mistlike guy:"Kurogiri I do not like this guy he plays dirty."

I just chuckled and looked at the Kurogiri guy waiting for his response:"Sensei said he has quite the high potential and he would be a prime asset in our mission Tomura, even though you don't like him we need him."

I just continued chuckling unnerving the mist like fellow somewhat.

I suddenly stopped laughing and asked in quite a serious tone:"What's your so called mission?"

A wide grin suddenly appeared on the handy mans face now that I took a better look at him he was quite the eyesore.

"To kill All Might to destroy the symbol of peace."

After hearing that I had the best laugh I could have in quite a long while and said:"Kill All Might? Im crazy but even I know it's near impossible right now, Have you seen him punch the goddamn skycrapers into dust some years ago?"

The wide grin continued to remain on that fellow Tomuras face "You might not know this but All Might is injured quite heavily currently he is just putting up a facade, this facade will also draw quite fast as he now teaches at UA high this year."

I suddenly stopped laughing all things made sense now how All Might rushed off so fast after destroying my dreams, he didn't want to show me his ugly side.

It helped me consider his request now since he would also teach at UA, I would be shooting 2 rabbits with 1 bullet torture the fellows in the hero class and kill All Might.

It sounded like a pretty gooddamn show for me.

I put my hand down and made eye contact with that Tomura guy:"Let's have a handshake partner."

He took my hand in his as his grin turned feral as he dissolved my hand but out of my sleeves came another as I backhanded him into the bar.

I looked at him with a scarry smile on my face and said in a creepy tone of voice:"Im the only one who gets to make jokes around here understand little guy?"

He nodded his head blood seeping out of his nose it seemed I scared him quite a bit. Good it would show him where he was in this partnership.

I looked towards Kurogiri and asked:

"When is this show supposed to start? just tell me so I know when to show up here."

Kurogiri blinked and said with a uncertain tone of voice:"Well there's a few months before the new school year starts, we will just contact you shortly after it starts as we get our hands on All Might's schedule."

I nodded and left the bar with a large grin on my face, revenge and making people laugh were the only things keeping me on this earth anymore.

Being able to do both gave me such excitement I couldn't describe in words.

The curtain will lift for my second show as my scene helpers will tell me the perfect time to enter.

It will be a show to die for, be sure to not miss it, as it would be quite a shame.


	4. One show finishes with a bang!

I traveled back to my hideout, I needed to upgrade my armament to do some damage to UA's hopefull heroes and All Might while modified guns were good, they didn't have the required zazz that I needed during this next show.

So I decided to make some new weapons, a revolver with four shots each bullet modified to do quite the big damage to anyone who got hit by it, the revolver was also quite special it had the ability to add electricity to the bullets to add a shocking effect which would do damage and stun their target, the fourth shot was very special, the 4th bullet was made so when it entered the body of a any living being it would release a dose of special poison that I created.

The poison was supposed to damage the living cells of the target, so the lower the activity of the cells the more damage they would do, if the target was already injured before it would do quite a bit of damage to their system maybe even execute them immediatly.

I remade my cane from a simple cane with a knife attached inside to a special gun cane, it shot a powerfull electrical current that was guaranteed to stun anyone who got hit by it.

Finally I constructed a special sniper rifle which was made of 2 components when assembled it would be able to shoot accurately up to 2 kilometers and all of the bullets were as special and as the fourth one from the revolver, especially the 4th one, it was fatal, no matter what as one was injured it would deal a killing blow, chemicals were very usefull to bring down the human psyche and body no matter how strong their quirk was.

I also created some lotus traps that would be able to grab peoples feet and rooted them to ground, good for the show that would happen in quite a few time from now, only a few days till UA's new recruitment would start.

I was contacted by Kurogiri, it seemed the reporter attack that was on the news this morning was created by Tomura, while the heroes were investigating, a professional hacker hacked into UA's security system to make it unable to activate their unidentified quirk alarms, easily Kurogiri got his hands on All Might's schedule.

It was just in time the super soldier serum fully integrated itself too, I clenched my hand I truly knew the show that would happen in two weeks from now would be so beautifully done, so pure... everyone will enjoy it, especially me.

So two weeks came and gone, it was time for the Unforseen Simulation Joint training or the U.S.J for short, it was time for me to create the second show.

Before I left for the bar I got some new clothes a purple cloak the red suit with green undershirt and red bowtie,I used the makeup from my first show, it would be the makeup I would use for every big show from now on. ,I hid my revolver under my cloak I kept my cane in my hands, a protusion could be seen on my back like it was a hunch, it was my sniper rifle, I kept my lotus traps insides my pockets, while I also kept the knife for melee fights,I also had quite a few bombs of Joker gas with me.

I was ready for the show, I made my way to the bar and met with Kurogiri and Tomura they teleported us firstly to a big warehouse where there were quite a few villains if I said so myself, There also a black hulking man with beak and visible brain outside his cranium, he informed me of their plans to use the thing to beat All Might.

I just laughed and informed Kurogiri that he should teleport me outside the U.S.J as I wanted to make quite the entrance, Kurogiri complied still quite perturbed by what happened at the bar as he didn't want to see what I was capable off.

I was just outside the U.S.J and I could say it was quite big, the others made their inside via teleportation and I could already hear the students scream about villains or whatever.

I made my way inside as I saw the stairs that made down into the U.S.J main area I got a brilliant idea for my entrance.

I slicked my hair back as I started dancing, it wasn't a shopisticated dance it was more like a strange ritual before the killing began, I moved from the left to the right as I jumped down the stairs, the stairs cracked under my body's strength and the noise wasn't really light, All of the students looked backwards at me as I made my entrance.

I did a small bow and started laughing, the students were perturbed by my appearance they should know who I am.

I thought to myself:"Breath in the atmosphere."

I stopped laughing and said: "Welcome to the show class 1-A of UA High ill make sure it's one you won't forget."

As I made my intrudction I started to analyze the people around, pink skinned, frogey shapped, small with purple balls, half white half red, commando bombing, some plain while others also had quite interesting costume designs, they will make great volunteers for my show.

The black tall thing stopped the teacher and I heard Tomura shout that All Might wasn't here, I could also see the Astronaut hero being take down by her own powers curtesy of Kurogiri.

I just smiled and I withdrawn my revolver while I took aim at the purple balled as hair midget, He would make a beautifull art piece after im done with him.

Unfortunately a wall of ice appeared and blocked my shot, even though the shot did go trough a lot of the ice it stopped centimeters before the purple ball midget, I growled I didn't like when volunteers messed with my act.

I shouted towards Kurogiri: "Teleport me and that purple kid somewhere so I can have some fun with him, teleport me back when All Might makes his appearance."

Kurogiri complied, Tomura seemed annoyed as he thought I just wanted a easy target, but it wasn't like that, that purple kid would make a beautifull art piece, purple and red made a good combination.

We were both teleported on a boat on the water part of the U.S.J before he could even use his quirk I hit him with my electricity cane, he was unable to do anything, he watched horrified as I took out my knife, I clicked on it and stopped its electricity function, it wasn't needed here.

After I finished with my art piece I was suddenly teleported back to the main battlefield I saw how the black thing that was called Nomu as Tomura was shouting it's name really hard and how he was specifically engineered to beat All Might.

I just smirked my art piece would be quite a shocker for the people after all of this is done, I assembled my sniper rifle and took aim, It was time for the curtain call.

As I took aim at All Might, I was attacked by the military boy that I could identify now as my childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou and the half and half kid, I didn't want to hurt Bakugou as he was within the sights of my barrel... I killed my mother only due the unbeliveable anger that I had during that time.

Katsuki was my only friend during my childhood and he even stood up for me when I was in school, if not due to his immense dream to become a hero, he might not have abandoned me, but I could respect his wish, why would he condemn his future for what was a useless quirkless human like me?

I changed the crosshairs from Bakugou and aimed at the half and half guy but before I could shoot I was hit by a explosion in the face, It didn't hurt much but it did confuse me.

The half and half guy wanted to freeze me with his ice but I took the sniper rifle with me snapped it back in half and put it back on my back.

It seemed I couldn't kill All Might today, I looked forward as All Might made the Nomu thing go fly trough the U.S.J glass ceiling, it was time for a tactical retreat.

Kurogiri took me and Tomura with him as the portal engulfed us, we escaped sucessfully.

Tomura growled at me and nearly spat in my face telling me how I was useless during the All Might fight, I just grinned he wouldn't understand, while killing All Might would be one of my main reasons I joined this operation.

Sucessfully showcasing my art to the world could be the other reason, and I have truly did it this time.

Police and hero investigators made their way into the U.S.J searching for the missing class 1-A student Minoru Mineta, what they found on the boat on the water part of the U.S.J would haunt them forever.

The body was dissasembled the head was pinned to the wall with a huge grin on his face, the entrails of the body were put around in the form of a flower if you would look from above it was a lotus, a red lotus made of blood and flesh.

The cops and investigators immediatly made their way outside and started vomiting into the water, the rancrid smell combined with the scene of utter slaughter of a innocent teen would haunt their dreams forever from now on.

UA was hit really hard after the news of one of their students being butchered into their own faculty.  
Mineta's parents were furious and sad at the same time, they even tried to take the case in court but nothing could be done against the behemot that was UA.

As I looked at the blurred images that were shown on the news on the tv in my hideout I started to laugh and laugh, my show was beautiful, my show was flashy and it was shared with the whole lot of Japan, I didn't like the censorship, but unfortunately some artists have to go trough these hardships sometimes, I would make sure the censorship won't happen again on my next show though.

It would be purer and more accentuated than this one, thats for sure.


	5. The reactions

Inside of his hideout Joker was planning deviously like always the upcoming sports festival would be the perfect place for him to create his new act, he also created a new gadget, he calls it Jack in the box, it was a special kinda of gadget it had a electormagnetical cloak that would make it invisible until someone got near it, when someone did get near it though, it would pop out of its box release a gas that would incite extreme fear in their target and it would start shooting special bullets out of its hideous clown mouth.

Things were looking good for Joker as he was creating his new toy, unknowingly for him his actions crossed the line for a lot of heroes, even some villains included.

In U.A High a emergency meeting could be found in the teachers lounge, a sickly looking man, the giant rat, Present mic the voice hero, Aizawa Shouta which was still injured from the ambush at U.S.J, the rated 18 hero Midnight, Cementos, even the nurse Recovery Girl was there.

Everyone had a somber expression on their face, they were all still sad after they saw what happened to the hopefull hero Mineta, his classmates were dumbstruck at the news, some of them even cried.

The teachers started to talk amongst themselves on what there was supposed to do, they couldn't continue to host the festival with such a psychopath around, it also seemed All Mights secret about his injury was out, that meant he wouldn't be able to come at the festival at all in case there was a sudden villain attack that only he could resolve.

The white rat humanoid with a scar around his left eye said:

"It's unfortunate to what happened to young Mineta but we cannot cancel the sports festival, there will be tons of heroes who will spectate combined with us I doubt that villain Joker would have the guts to attack."

Unfortunately for the furry friend he was quite wrong, he will attack and it will be quite deadly.

As they continued to talk about how they should increase the policeman force, and how to increase their guarding efficiency something else was happening in a bar quite a long way from U.A.

Tomura punched the bar with the anger of 100 bulls who saw red in their face, he looked towards the monitor which shown the man with the black helmet and growled towards him:

"Sensei what do you mean by recruit that Joker guy permanently? I do not want that guy in my team he gives me the creeps and he is too unpredictable."

The black helmeted man known as Sensei chuckled and said:

"Yes thats why I want him, he is unpredictable and he can throw fear into heroes with his antics he is a perfect villain symbol, I want you and Kurogiri to support whatever he wants to do as long as the plan is feasible, contact him as soon as you can, as he didn't reject your former plan he is also interested in killing All Might, he will do just fine."

The scowl of anger didn't leave Tomuras face and he said:

"But Sensei im your succesor why would you make him the one who orchestrates everything?"

Sensei seemed to get angry at his pupils question and berated him:

"After everything I taught I even gave you a Nomu and that guy still had a bigger impact on the media than you did, you couldn't even kill a few students, while that Joker killed only one his brutality scared almost everyone from Japan, from now on he will be the brain of the operation he will give the commands do you understand?"

Tomura grumbled under his breath and nodded his head it seemed like he had to take commands from the crazy clown now, he didn't feel really right about that.

As per Sensei's instructions he called for the clown what he heard during the phone call was the laugh that still haunted him during his dreams.

Hearing the clowns plan even gave him goosebumps, he wanted to go directly during the finals of the sports festival for his so called "Show" he didn't go into details but he wanted more spare villains and Kurogiri to directly teleport him before the 1v1 finals could begin.

He didn't know what was in the mind of that pyscho but Sensei already told him to follow whatever plan this guy made so he wasn't really able to do anything about it besides following trough.

The Joker was laughing more and more inside his hideout his smile practically was splitting his face in two, with the help of these stage rookies that he got right now his plan could go trough fully.

The scene at the sports festival would be of utter beauty and perfection as he muttered to himself:

"In carnge I will bloom like a flower in the dawn."

The beauty of killing was entering his destroyed psyche, everything that looked grotesque or disgusting to other would be beautifull and pure to him.

This transformation of his psyche started the moment he first saw his red hands the moment he put his hands near his mouth and drew that smile with his own mothers blood, even he himself didn't know but the carnage and fear he will bring to the world was just starting, the future was grim for the rest of the world but beautifull for one green haired psycho.

The things that would happen at the sports festival would impact the world of heroes as everyone knew it.

The things that would happen then would change the worlds views on heroes, while accentuating the fear they would feel towards villains.

The society which rejected a hero which would come rarely in few milenia would accept the same one who became a terrifying villain wether they wanted or not, the Joker would make them accept him, one body carved at a time, one smile put on others faces either trough chemicals, either carved on by his trusty knife.

No one will be safe from the crazy menace known as the Joker, not even his long and only known friend nor his allies, as he descends into insanity continually, he will forget about his past even his present only the future will continue for him, all the things Katsuki did for him would be nothing.

But thats something that will happen in the future, for now we will go on towards the sports festival, who knows maybe you will be surprised by what will happen? I sure am.


	6. A bloody sports festival

Things were starting to get interesting as I watched the sports festival Katsuki was sure in great shape after what happened at the U.S.J.

The half and half guy too was pretty good the next one that got my attention was a dark haired girl wearing a skimpy outfit, she seemed to be able to drag things out of her own body, rollerblades, a cannon etc.

I immediatly crossed them off my list tough prey was hard to chew I didn't have much time to perform my act the festival was too heavely guarded, it could be only a fast show unfortunately.

As the final round was closing in I nodded at my targets, the invisible girl, the guy who shoots tape out of his elbows and the big guy with a square face who looked shy, they will be the main attraction for todays show.

I started laughing as I envisioned how beautifull will the scene will be, blood flowers dancing around the tournament stage, it will be marvelous.

Time ticked by it was time for my act to start as i was transported to the infirmary.

The tape guy was still resting after he fought the half and half guy in the finals, I appeared so suddenly that he couldn't do anything I easily decapitated him as a shower of blood enveloped me.

I started to thinker with his corpse this would be one of the four art pieces of today.

I kept his head for the finale I skinned him and used his skin to encase the infirmery bed i used his organs entrails and muscles to create a lotus flower on the ground.

One artpiece done, some more down to go.  
The next kill will also be easy but also unsatisfying I wonder after her death will the quirk cancel itself?

I made my way to the stands as stealthily as I could under my new cloaking device I derived after I created my Jack in the box, hers will be a poetic death.

Killed by the thing that made her a hero.

I used a chlorom solution on my gloves as I dragged her away the others were too concetrated to see a pair of floating shoes leave.

I decapitated her as well now in one of the corridors of UA, What I thought about was true her quirk stopped after her death. She was quite the pretty thing.

Very good materials for my art, supple skin long legs, her face was round her hair was white, her assets were quite the thing, she was naked only wearing shoes.

I quickly got to work with her body dismembering it throwing the arms and legs around emptying her out of organs before putting the torso stump up a wall nailed with knifes exactly in her breasts.

I used her organs and entrails to write "ART" below her body.

The last piece will be problematic I could post forward the final plan but... that meant the last kill won't be flashy... it wouldn't contain true beauty like my last two...

But it was too risky I was getting crazier and crazier but I knew I could only get out of this with Kurogiris help I decided it was time to put on the final act.

It was fitting as the final fight between the half and half guy and Katsuki was starting outside.

I made my way outside just before walking in sight I started to clap and walked forward, It was quite a shocker for everyone to see me I quite liked their shocked faces.

Not waiting for any deadly retiliation from all of the heroes I asked Kurogiri to enact the final plan.

Out of hundreds of black holes came hundreds of tiny boxes before anyone could wonder what they were terrifiying clowns popped out.

A dense green mist started to wander around the whole stadium, it was fear gas, I commanded the boxes to shoot civilians randomly while I quickly made my way to the quivering big guy that was staying in a fetal position muttering something about leaving him alone.

The gas made one's darkest fears come out.

I quickly decapitated him as well I didn't have much time to mess with his body so I only carved his torso with a smiley face and cut off his arms and legs putting them in a cross position.

I threw all 3 Heads on the stage and asked Kurogiri to teleport me and the boxes out of there.

The fear gas thinned out and disappeared, people were starting to come to.

But they already started screaming, countless civilians shot dead, three decapitated heads one with eyes wide open, one who looked like it was sleeping and one who had the expression that it saw the biggest fear of his life before his death.

Everything descended into total chaos as two of the heads were recognized as class 1-A students both Todoroki and Katsuki started to vomit at the sight.

The other students of 1-A started crying the students of 1-B looked perturbed by what happened.

All Might was downright furious but there was nothing he could do, he hid himself in the teacher stands and the gas got to him too, even though the man had a strong will it was dulled overtime due to all the work as the 1st pro hero.

All the other pro heroes were ashamed and angry how could this happen with all the police and them watching included.

They realized it was my and the league of villains work.

All of them grimaced, it was better to have canceled the event.

As they looked in the stands and saw Koda's body everyone froze no one knew what to say or do, surviving civilians started to vomit again.

The policemen who secured the perimeter found the other two bodies, their reaction was needlesly to say the same.

Unfortunately for every hero this event couldn't have been censored as it was transmitted live to the whole of Japan and even some foreign countries such as America and China.

My genius would be recognized on a international level now.

Both Kurogiri and Tomura were needlesly to say scared shittles at my smile, it was truly too big and too creepy in their eyes.

But the plan worked without a hitch to say as well.

The monitor of the bar suddenly came to live Tomura yelped and said surprised:

"Sensei you weren't supposed to call now!"

The man scoffed and said:

"I don't need to tell you whenever I will make a call boy

He turned his head towards me and introduced himself:

"Im known as All for one you might not have heard of me since you are quite the young villain."

I chuckled and looked ar his helmeted face:

"Yeah never heard of you, so you are the true boss here?"

He nodded he was but a urban legend now it wasn't wrong to say very few people knew of him, he wasn't surprised.

He looked at me at which I could inquire as being a burning gaze as I couldn't truly see his face, and said:

"I truly like your art shows as you call them, and I would like to facilitate your talent in the future when needed."

I just grinned and said while laughing out loud:

"Im might or might not, depends on whats in for me?"

He responded with a casual:

"All Might's death will be the first thing"

I nodded my head happily:

"Don't say anymore you already hooked me in."

He started laughing, I started laughing.

The downfall of the hero society was getting nearer and nearer.

The blood of the first ranked hero will run down a river his title desecrated when the cruel truth will come out, everyone will hate him in his death.

The society that he sacrificed his everything for, he will be blamed for it, he will be blamed for creating me, however his blame would be true.

His blame unlike mine will be created by his own hands.

Mine created by destiny, his by his own.

Everything will fall in place, everything.


	7. The arist wannabe and his fate

I was suddenly announced that there were some new teammates coming to join us on our operation or so it seemed.  
I drived to the bar into my purple car, it was camouflaged so no one would realize a crazy killer was driving on the normal streets of Japan, there was a time and moment for shows, they were predestined.

I entered the bar and there was only Kurogiri and Tomura there no new faces I laughed and asked Tomura:

"Where are the new teammates? did you already scare them with your handless getup?"

Tomura growled but backed down immediatly he knew he couldn't do much to me I already knew his quirk and I was stronger and faster than him, there was no surprise he became as docile as a little lamb in my hands afterwards.

I looked towards the entrance a few weird looking guys made their way in, a buff blonde man with a large scar over his right eye it semeed that it was gouged out and a metal looking eye replaced it he had a wide grin on his face and he looked quite annoying to me, whatever if he makes a blunder ill make him into some renesaince art.

He was folowed by a guy who had a school uniform and gas mask with red lentils on his face, a guy with red hair and shades and a triangular face a large chin and stubble, a guy with a strange white and black mask and a tophat, he had a orange suit with a puffy red undershirt, the last one to come in was a guy with a white black face mask a tight bodysuit which had white lines goind around his arms and legs and what looked like to be a strange red watch with blue linings.

They started to introduce themselves in that following order:

"Muscular"  
"Mustard"  
"Magne"  
"Mr. Compress"  
"Twice"

They looked at me with what I could tell be little stars in their eyes all of them bowed besides the blonde muscular fellow who just scoffed and they started to say into unision:

"We are all big fans of your Joker-Sama, when we heard you were a member of the league of villains we ran as fast as we can here."

Tomura looked annoyed at their praise of me, he scoffed silently and pouted towards Kurogiri, does the little child want his milk? I laughed at my own joke.

The other people were confused at my random laughter but I didn't explain.

Tomura looked around and asked annoyed:

"Where's Stain the hero killer? It seems he doesn't know whats good for him."

A loud scoff came from outside a tall muscular man with black long hair walked in he wore a dark combat suit with metal armor across his body his torso is sleeveles and he wraps his arms in yellow bandages he also had a watch on his left arm he wore a blood red scarf and a matching headband it also seemed he was proficient in knifes and he also had a katana on his back.

He came in followed by a a blonde girl with her hairstyle in two messy pigtails and she wore a normal school uniform, with her came in a dark haired guy with green eyes and what looked to be stitched back on dark skin, he looked really strange, actually his appearance gave me a new idea for my shows, I nodded internally at his unknown help, he seemed like a good guy.

As soon as the blonde haired girl entered she started to pant heavely as she looked at me her eyes were in a daze as she made her way towards me her smile was almost as big as mine, she said:

"Oh great Joker-Sama please let me follow you my name is Toga Himiko, I am your biggest fan, please please!" her smile was psychotic, the girl had a few screws lose, I liked it, a fun person to be around.

I clutched her face with my gloved hand and started to laugh in a strange way:

"What use would you be to me darling?"

She immediatly started to explain her quirk on how she needed blood to transform into someone and how she can be very usefull for me in the future if I had any more plans like the one I had at the sports festival.

I listened seemed like a usefull quirk for my next plan, Kurogiri got his hands on the next schedule of the 1-A class after their internships, I couldn't truly make a move during the internships due to all of the top heroes that selected the 1-A class students, there were way too many heroes, also after the Sports festival incident the security was amped up quite a lot, they even added some prototypical teleportation quirk detectors to U.A and some top hero agencies.

I would make my move during the quirk training camp, there would be my third art piece in the woods far away from the bustling streets of the city, it would have a rural feel to it.

As I mused by myself for my next art piece Toga just quietly stood there and looked at me with a admirative gaze, it felt good for someone to understand my genius.

Stain scoffed and the scarred guy kept silent, his scoff broke my train of thought I looked at him and put on my usual smile:

"Whats up big boy need some happy medicine?"

He looked pretty angry at my joke he seemed like the serious type of guy, I wonder why was he so mad?

But his response made everything clear:

"So you are the clown who prances around talkin about art? I quite like that you kill heroes but your motives are quite twisted."

I just started to laugh at his words and said with a low tone:

"Oh is that right? I know who you are mister Stain, I saw your work quite feeble and ugly, at first I thought you were just copying me, as you know copying is the highest level of flattery but as I looked at your work I could say I was pretty dissapointed, you have no flair, you have no class, everything you have done up till now was pretty crass."

"You even left that Ingenium guy alive, crippling him was pretty interesting, but you didn't finish the job quite weak in my opinion."

Stain sneered and said: "Unlike you im doing what im doing to correct this fake hero society that has blossomed in our times, you just do it for kick and laughs and your strange 'art' that you so call, I do not want to join your league of villains as you have this nut job in here."

I stopped and looked directly in his eyes and said:

"That's quite the shame big boy it seems you do not leave me any alternative for this."

I lunged at him with my fastest speeds but he dodged, even though it seemed he didn't have a quirk that helped him with reaction speed or strength, he was pretty damn fast and strong, unfortunately for him my super soldier serum gave me strength speed and stamina above any human can get trough normal training, he could dodge once but not twice.

I stabbed him with a special syringe in it was my newest patented serum which would create a Joker slave, he started coughing and shouted:

"What did you inject me with you psycho?"

I just looked at him and said with the biggest smile on my face:

"I just made you see reason and join the right side now just wait a bit you will see by yourself."

His face started morphing into a huge smile he started laughing his skin started to pale, blood made way out of his mouth to his lips as he used it to draw curved up lines, he did a bow to me and said with a crazy tone of voice:

"I see reason now master, your art is pure, your goal is noble, I will follow you till my death!"

The serum was a success, everyone there looked perturbed at my serums ability but they didn't say anything, they were too scared to.

Toga practically had stars in her eyes as she said:

"You even changed that old guy Stain you are so great."

I just nodded at her and said:

"I have quite a few plans to distract U.A so that they think that we won't target them anymore, before that we need a change of wardrobe around here!"

I made Toga wear a tight bodysuit with it being half black half red with what looked like a joker hat combined into it (imagine harleys og costume from the old cartoons)

I made her paint her face making it almost as pale as mine.

Everyone else had to wear purple version of what they were wearing, even muscular complied after he saw what I did to Stain.

I made them wear clown masks, it was time for some bank robberies, or as I call them fund withdrawls.

We started with a few more remote banks people could nothing to our combined might of quirks and my plans.

Heroes dumb enough to intercept us would fall from time to time which I would make them into some nice art pieces, I would skin them then sew them back on, I would dig their eyes out and put their balls in their eye sockets instead, something minor nothing major in my opinion. I could have done better.

U.A's heroes were disturbed and tried to stop us several times, even All Might made his appearance but he could never truly catch us due to his time limit being stretched thin, he even quit teaching at U.A to continue pursuing us.

It seemed he was getting weaker and weaker, it's strange it was like his powers were leaving him... something was wrong with All Might I could feel it.

I didn't want to kill him at his weakest it wouldn't give me any satisfaction, but it wasn't the time yet, unfortunately it seemed I couldn't kill him at his strongest, I was sad for one of the first times in a long while.

Toga looked at me and asked why was I sad I just answered with:

"It seems I cant kill the best at his best."

She didn't really understand me I didn't bother to explain her my past, she wouldn't understand.

It was almost time for class 1-A to get to their new training course and we were ready for them.

A new show was up, the curtain will lift as I made my way as the main star of the act, I got quite a lot of secondary actors now, even the female lead was decided, she could be discarded anytime but she should follow me for a while.

After all a show is more enjoyable in two rather than one.


	8. All Might's sorrow and regret

It was time for another show unfortunately I won't be the main character for this one, but the sideshow would be just as good, I couldn't let my team go to the training site with All Might lurking around, even though he was getting weaker he could dispatch all of us if he took us by surprise I needed him to play on my home field, so I decided to do something to break the last dregs of the hero's will, it was something so horrifying for All Might that it would surely take him out of the hero business, excluding the fact that he was getting weaker and weaker everyday.

I talked with All for one the black masked man about it, he told me about the backstory of his quirk and All Might's and I deduced from his words that All Might already gave his quirk to someone.

The question was who?

I couldn't let another All Might to grow up and destroy my plans after I kill the current one, maybe if I ask All Might nicely when I will meet him this evening, he would be good enough to me to answer.

Kurogiri teleported me to a special hospital, key it being special due to housing quirkless orphans, they were the main core of the sideshow of today, when All Might will make his entrance Kurogiri and the league will attack the training camp and kidnap Katsuki, he would be my guinea pig for my next special formula.

I made my way towards the ward that kept all the children, with a big smile on my face I entered and shot the caretaker in the head with my revolver, no need for extras the children were enough.

The children of course started to cry and ask what's happening again and again, but I didn't need them to do that, I released my newly patented Joker formula I used on Stain with bits of imrpovements in it, all of them stopped crying and started laughing.

I strapped some bombs here and there, I turned on the registring camera which would transmite live to the whole of Japan.

I did a bow towards the camera and said with a huge smile on my face:

"It's time for another show dear audience of Japan, All Might should make his way here before his hospital full of children will be blow up to smithereens, if anyone else besides All Might decided to be a hero, things will go BOOM!"

Extreme pandemonium arised everywhere in the highest government officials down to the civlians, All Might needed to come, the hero's image would be destroyed if he let innocent children die.

The image showed the backs of the children sobbing and crying wanting their caretaker, it slided down to the caretakes cold dead body with a giant bullet hole in her head.

The smile never left my face as I continued while holding the explosives remote:

"All Might you have 20 minutes to come before the hospital goes bye bye!"

As I waited 10 minutes has gone by, I heard a commotion outside it seemed the hero took the bait just like the pathetic thing he was, I for surely knew he knew that this wasn't the main course of today but he couldn't let down the civilians or they might start rioting against the heroes.

Ah the society of today is really special I mused to myself, abusing the weak condmnening the strong when something doesn't go their way.

All Might made his way inside his muscular form with his normal hero costume, his grin was off his face now all he had was a somber expression and he said in a loud booming voice:

"I am here villain, let the young innocents out of this and I will fight you one on one!"

My chuckle transformed in a full blown laughter and I said:

"I didn't invite you here for a one on one All Might, I invited you here to show the true face of the symbol of hope everyone likes to keep in high regards."

He grimaced he realized I knew his secret, but only unveiling him was not the only thing I would do today, no after today the whole Japan won't be safe from me, today Japan next the world.

I grinned as I motioned to the children they suddenly turned their heads around every each one of them being pale and having one of the largest smiles on their faces.

They started to attack All Might with surprising speed and strength, All Might frown turned to become even bigger:

"What did you do to them Joker?"

I responded with a casual tone of voice like he asked me how's the weather:

"I just transformed them into my little underlings, with a bit of genetical engineering I made them stronger and faster too, what do you think All Might beautifull isn't it?"

All Might tried to subdue them and attack me but they were too many, and their strength was unnatural, he couldn't sto them without hurting them at the same time, maybe he could have subdued them easily if he was at his prime but now he was just a husk of the man he was before.

I laughed and looked at him struggling to stop little children and to think I admired this hypocritical trash back in the day, All for one also told me he was quirkless just like me before inheriting one for all, and he had the guts to tell me I couldn't become a hero without a quirk.

My smile finally wore off I gnashed my teeth in anger I positioned my stun cane and shot him with it, stunning the children who piled on him as well.

I disregarded them as I walked on them and neared All Might I knew he was putting on a facade to try to hit me with all of his power but before he could do so I throwed a syringe with a green glowing substance inside into his buffed up arm.

He immediatly deflated becoming a skeletal looking sickly man he even started to vomit quite the large amount of blood, my smile was maniacal.

I did a bow towards the camera and shot All Might a look that made shivers go down his spine as I introduced him:

"Ladies and gentelman of Japan your symbol of peace All Might"

Everyone was shocked to see the sickly looking skeletal blonde man, everyone firstly denied that he was All Might but the more they looked at him the way he looked towards the camera reminded them of the hero the introduction too made them suspicious if this was truly All Might or not, but the people outside surely knew he was All Might.

The sky was basically falling on the heroes head his secret was out but this was not everything.

I moved myself near All Might and dragged himself near me so we could both fit in the cameras view, he was weak as a chicken in my hands.

I started laughing again and I started to narrate them a story:

"Once there was a little boy with green hair and big dreams, he was bullied rentlesly everyday he had only one friend who helped him from time to time to cope with his pain, unforunately his only friend abandoned him in pursuit of a career as a hero, he met All Might and asked him if he could become a hero without a quirk he was rebuffed by All Might even though."

Here I paused and my laugh suddenly stopped:

"All Might was quirkless himself, his quirk came out of his meeting with one of his past bearers, you might question yourselves why would I tell you this, It's because I was that quirkless boy, I was the boy his dreams shattered, all the things that happened to your U.A children to you all ITS BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"HE CREATED ME, HE MADE YOU SUFFER TROUGH ME!"

All Might looked disturbed as he recognized me from the time of the sludge villain incident and said:

"It seems your state of mind was broken before I met you how is it my fault, you are the one who decided to kill everyone and do your sick art shows."

I looked at him with a cold look on my face and backhanded him he stayed on the ground it seemed he was recovering his strength for a final attack.

"Yes maybe... but you pushed me down this villainous route, maybe if you encouraged me, maybe if you told me I could become a hero, I wouldn't have gone down this route, I didn't even need your quirk."

He shook his head it seemed my words got to him I could see sorrow in his eyes it seemed the bastard had a heart after all but it was all too late.

He looked towards me what looked to be like pity but I didnt need his pity he opened his mouth and said:

"Even though I am in the wrong here, what you did is not justifiable people die out there cause of you, you killed tons of innocent children and now you even pried on this young one's here I WILL BRING YOU TO JUSTICE"

He tried to get up but he coughed up more blood it seemed he didn't calculate his quirk charging up well enough, after all he was at this weakest at this moment.

I just laughed at his words and he said:

"You are laughing even now you are awful being."

My laugh stopped as my voice cracked:

"I am awful? I AM AWFUL? the little kid who only wanted to become a hero was beaten belittled everyday for something he couldn't control, he just wanted to help people with a smile on his face and I am the awful one? what about this society that pushed me down here? WHAT ABOUT THEM? AREN'T THEY AWFUL?"

I looked in his eyes and continued:

"You are also awful All Might you betrayed my expectations, brought me in my hardest times, because of you my mother is dead ITS YOUR FAULT, ITS YOUR FAULT AND THIS SOCIETIES."

I suddenly stopped and a smile crept up my face and I said:

"Hey All Might wanna hear a Joke?"

He was disturbed by my quick change in emotions but before I could let him continue I said:

"What do you get when you cross a quirkless bullied child with a hero that destroyed his dream and a society that rejects him for something he couldn't control all of his life?"

"I will tell you what you get, YOU GET WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE!"

I was teleported away with my mini henchmen by Kurogiri as I pressed the explosives remote.

The hospital gone up in flames All Might inside, unfortunately All Might used all of his remaining power to get outside before the explosions could kill him.

I was inside the bar with the league with the additions of my new little henchmen and somehow two more guests, one was invited by force and the other I don't know what was doing here.

Toga jumped up to me and said with a grin on her face:

"I brought the kid and a little extra for you Joker-sama"

He pointed towards the brown haired girl chained more than a few feet away from the blonde haired boy.

The brown haired girl was little short she had two permanent blushes on her cheeks and her figure was quite good. From what I knew about her she was Ochaco Uraraka from class 1-A I didn't instruct Toga to kidnap her here this was a unexpected bonus.

The blonde haired guy was none other than my childhood friend Katsuki.

I grinned towards both of them and made my way trough the villains I clapped towards them and said:

"A job well done, now we have two more colleagues as unwilling as they are they will join us."

Both Katsuki and Ochaco paled at my words it seemed they knew what was coming for them.

I walked towards Katsuki and I unfurled my hair making it look just like how it was back in the day.

Katsuki gasped and looked towards me with tears in his eyes:

"Izuku its that you, what happened to you?"

"The society and number one hero happened to me Katsuki it was just a matter of time before I would have exploded, your help in middle school just delayed the timer, I can't say im not gratefull for what you did but I already spared you once, now you are here to be my little experiment, no hard feelings, it's nothing personal."

I took a syringe which contained glowing black contents, Katsuki looked flustered and scared as it looked towards it before he could say anything else I plunged it in his torso near his heart.

Strange things started to happen to him his hair turned green his skin pale he started smiling, I freed him from his chains as we both did a bow it was like looking in a mirror besides the different faces.

We both laughed as I introduced him now:

"Welcome our newest addition Joker two!"

I started explaining what the serum was, it used my dna to corrupt one person's psyche to practically transform them in a second version of myself.

If I ever kicked the bucket he would be my replacement all of my memories would be transfered to his body.

I looked towards Ochaco there would be some special training for her, but I wouldn't do it myself.

Toga looked at me and I motioned towards Ochaco with my hand:

"Train her to be like you my dear darling, I need more people like you, people as special like you are rare these days, but they can be man made."

Ochaco looked terrified and pale at my words but before she could say anything she was knocked out by Toga and dragged outside towards a nearby warehouse.

Her cries would continue during the few weeks there.

It was time for another plan All Might being crippled of his last dregs of powers it was time to identify the sucessor and kill him in the craddle.

No need for a second All Might, All for one was sad that he couldn't end All Might himself as All Might reduced him to his current status, he couldn't do much as he was a on a 24/7 life support he could live without it for a few hours, but disconnecting him from it wasn't a good idea, he would be the ace in the hole for the organization no need for him to needlesly intervene where he wasn't needed.

With a bunch of new henchmen a clone and a new Harlequinn on my side, it was time to conquer Japan from the goverment down to the slums.

Some artpieces had to bloom during the conquering of course, All Might being still alive annoyed me as well.

I needed to pull the roots out for the next hero generation as well, maybe having more than a few Joker's was optimal.

Class 1-A was the prime target all of the hopefull heroes in UA were also good, but I wouldn't transform everyone into Joker's I would select only the finest talents, can't add garbage to become a part of myself can I?

My plans were done now there was only time on my hands, there was no hero besides All Might who could stop me, my army was growing, Nomu's were also in the make with the help of All for one's knowledge.

It was time for the biggest show ever to hit Japan, after that Japan won't be called Japan anymore,but Joker's nation.


	9. The succesor and his sad ending

I got up from the bed on my left was Toga while on my right was Ochaco the last night truly broke all her leftover will there was a bit of blood near her crotch area the same for Toga, both were virgins.

I left the room last night fun was pretty good, carnal pleasure was a welcome new experience for me, even though it wasn't as exciting as my shows I would dabble on it from time to time from now on.

I was in the bar with the whole league Katsuki included as we talked about our next plans, it was time to find All Mights succesor and kill All Might as well.

We found out that All Might was hospitalized in U.A high and he was guarded by quite a bit of heroes, even Endevour the number two hero stopped caring about his rivalry with his All Might and tried to help him.

I scoffed even with all those heroes there it was way too late to stop us, we already had too much of a big force to be stopped by U.A and the top heroes.

Even if the underground heroes were added as well their chances of victory were really small, so small they were insignifiant.

I decided it was time for a flashy entrance, no need for any sneaking anymore, we were just too strong for all of them.

Kurogiri teleported us and a handfull of Nomu's to the front of U.A's doors the Nomu immediatly punched trough the doors and send them flying.

We made our way inside and we were immediatly encircled by a bunch of top heroes Endevour was at the front with a grin on his face as he bellowed at us with what I could identify condesencending tone in his voice:

"I wonder how could you beat All Might, all of you waltz in here knowing full well he is protected by the best of the best in this country, and you think you can win with your ragtag group?"

I chuckled and didn't explain I threw a bunch of Jack in the boxes which immediatly acted, my team all had gas masks besides me and Katsuki, the heroes started to shiver even Endevour was scared but immediatly all of the gas was sucked in by a blackhole.

It was thirteen the space hero, it seemed she recovered from the U.S.J incident.

Whatever the Nomu's were extremely strong I immeadiatly put them in attacking mode, they hurled themselves at the heroes with no regard of their life or wellbeing, they were war machines after all.

As the Nomu's started to incapacitate the heroes me and Katsuki took on the 2nd best hero ourselves, he started to throw flames at us but I dodged with my enchanted body and Katsuki dodged with his explosions, suddenly Tomura appeared besides Endevour and clamped all five of his fingers on his left arm disentegrating it completely.

Endevour shoutted in pain, as he was disoriented I hit him with my stun gun making him fall down to the ground unable to get up.

I let the honors for my second self he powered up his explosion and shot them towards Endevour, all that remained off him were bloody chunks that flew in the air.

All of the other heroes were subdued after thirteen was taken care off, but before we could enter the highschool I was hit in the stomach by what I could only describe as a bullet train.

Katsuki was shot of his feet too unable to endure the attack.

I got caught by Muscular, as I looked towards the one who attacked me, It was tall young man with a very muscular build, blonde hair, blue eyes, he wore a white, skin-tight shirt, the number "1,000,000" stamped in yellow on his chest with matching trimmings on his torso and shoulder-pads.  
Two green lines act as a belt around his waist, some similar ones on his shoulders, which dip down sharply in the center, forming two V's. Below this, he wears baggy dark blue pants and white knee-high boots. Over his shoulders he has a long red cape, also sporting thick gloves of the same color, and he completes his costume with a white visor that acts as a mask.

This guy's strength and speed was unbelivable high, he also came practically out of nowhere I couldn't even sense him, his strength reminded me of All Mights.

Could he be? his shout interrupted my train of thought.

"Villains you have come at the wrong time to kill All Might, why because I am here to protect everyone!"

He grimaced when he saw what was remaining of Endevour and how everyone else was knocked out, it seemed his entrance was a bit too late.

He dashed towards me and he suddenly disappeared from my field of view and he appeared behind me I tried to dodge but he kicked me in the back and i flew directly into the U.A building crashing in it and making spider webs imprints in it.

He defeated Katsuki immediatly knocking him out with a chop on his neck.

He dodged Tomura's attempt at disentigrating him and knocked him out as well, basically the whole league of villains were playing in his hands, besides Kurogiri he teleported himself away since he had a supporting role.

Only the shock absorbtion Nomu could keept up with him, I slided down the U.A building while I was observing the guy who took us out so easily, I was encircled by the remains of class 1-A and the whole of class 1-B even some seniors came out.

They tried to apprehend me but unfortunately for them they feel directly into my trap, dozens of other Jack in the boxes sprang out from their invisibility some of the students got caught in the lotus traps unable to move all of them took in the fear gas and special bullets some died while others just got knocked out.

When Mirio saw how things worked out on my end, he wanted to rush towards me but the Nomu was on him like cancer on a healthy cell, it just didn't want to stop till he was knocked out unconscious or dead.

Mirio had a frown on his face, lightning suddenly started to appear all over his body as he grimaced,Nomu was hit full on but I could hear the sound of a dislocation on the arm he used to hit him.

The Nomu was knocked up in the sky and he fell back down it was unconscious.

Mirio kneeled it seemed that punch took a lot out of him, but before I could make my way towards him he disappeared again, Now I knew he would try to get near me so I had my guard up.

He suddenly appeared in front of me but I just started laughing, today wasn't his lucky day, it seemed the hit that took out the Nomu took a bit too much out of him now I could respond to his attack and even dish out mine, I tried to punch him but my punch only gone trough him like it was a ghost.

I got flustered he hit me in the chest and I could hear a crunch, this guy broke one of my ribs.

Blood seeped out of my mouth as I started to laugh uncontralably and I said:

"I like you, I think you would make a great third Joker."

He looked angry at my words he tried to punch me again but I now knew how both of his quirks worked, a lotus trap suddenly sprung at his feet but he immediatly dived into the ground escaping it.

I felt like he was the hunter and I was the prey, he was pretty strong the combination of his own quirk and All Migths almost done me and my lackeys in, but unfortuntely for him I had an ace in the hole.

The moment he got out of the ground and tried to finally knock me out I punched him directly in the jaw with my gloved fist, a strong electrical current traveled from his jaw into his brain, stunning him enough for me to take out a syringe out of my suit breast pocket which I immediatly stabbed him with.

He started to writhe on the ground it almost seemed like he tried to fight back the serum, this was interesting, but before I could do anything else he suddenly got up and hit me in the face.

It seemed somehow my serum didn't work on him, but it actually truly did work at the last second before his consciousness got engulfed all the seven other wills from the past owners of one for all saved him.

I was almost out cold after that hit it seemed I needed All for one's help on this one, and All for one was happy to comply out of a dark gate a man with a black suit and white undershirt with a black bowtie and a dark helmet which helped him breathe appeared suddenly in front of me.

Before Mirio could do anything he was hit by a wind shockwave which threw him around like a ragdoll, before Mirio could stabilize himself a hand suddenly appeared on his head as he started to scream in utter and intense pain.

Both of his quirks were taken away, without them the protection from the seven other wills disappeared and his skin suddenly started to pale.

Joker number three acquired, I got up from the ground my ribs already started to heal, the super serum wasn't something minor, it would take me a few hours to get back up to 100%.

All for one motioned to me and he put his hands on my head I suddenly felt something I wouldn't think I would feel my whole life, it was a quirk and not a weak one, it was All Mights it was one for all.

I started laughing and told All for one:

"Thanks for the gift, also give that kid back his quirk he is one of us now."

He nodded we were all on the same side now, since we were allies we did things that helped eachother out, I liked this old guy he knew what to do and when to do, his experience from the past was usefull, and he was also strong as hell, Im not sure why he complied with what I did, I guess he thought I was his succesor now.

Mirio Togata got his quirk back I also injected a few of the more proeminent heroes from class 1-A and 1-B with the serum also some of the more popular seniors with strong quirks.

They all woke up and started laughing, now I had the perfect army ready for orders, but I decided a better show that would destroy All Might truly before his death was better before ending it all.

Togata made his way inside the infirmery where All Might was, he was there with another man with a slick haircut glasses and a blue suit, it was Nighteye Mirio's teacher and All Might's last sidekick, All Might was lieing down on the bed a sickly look on his face blood down on the corner of his mouth, he was hooked to a machine that kept him alive.

Before they could greet eachother and ask how things turned out, Mirio suddenly dashed in front of Nighteye and punched him in the jaw knocking him out cold, not letting him use his quirk "foresight" at all.

All Might was actually scared and confused at Mirios actions and asked:

"What's wrong young Mirio why would you do that to Nighteye."

Mirio took off his helmet and with a wide smile on his face said:

"Regards from the Joker."

All Might suddenly started trembling as he got a good look at Mirios face it was pale and a huge red smile could be seen on his face, All Might clutched his chest his heart started to beat eratically the machine behind him started to beep faster and faster till it stopped.

I entered the room and made a clicking sound with my mouth.

"The number one hero died to a heart attack what a pity."

With the new powers from one for all I got improved senses strength agility stamina and defenses.

With my enchanted senses I could feel that there were still people in U.A a giant white rat for example, and the few other teachers that didn't enter the fight.

I suddenly appeared where they were hiding and dragged them all outside.

Everyone from the league was up even the Nomu.

Mirio came with All Mights corpse on his shoulders, Kurogiri brought out the camera I told him to get as he linked it to the whole of Japan.

I did quite the big bow this time, this was one of the final shows after all.

I looked towards the camera and I finally gave out my biggest laugh ever, everyone that was looking started to get scared they know what I was capable of and now they didn't know what to think about what I did now.

The camera started to move around showing everyone how dilipadated and destroyed the U.A faculty was, everyone gasped it showed how the students became little me's and how the teachers were all captured.

And finally it showed All Might's lifeless corpse, everything started to colapse in the minds of all the viewers, the sympol of peace of was truly dead.

From now on Japan started a era of anarchy, and I would be the leader who would lead the nation into a glorious new beggining a new society, where everyone can do whatever they want regardless of consequences a new society where chaos ran amok.

It would start from now on, as there was no symbol of peace anymore to stop anyone from going in their primal urges, in fear of them getting retiliated against by one of the heroes with the strongest quirks out there.

Life in Japan will be a mess from now on, other countries will even start to throw some heroes towards Japan in hopes of stopping these mad villains.

But in the end they couldn't send their best heroes so the other heroes got buried in Japan soil.

There was time for another world war.


	10. Japan is gone

I was standing in the presidential house of Japan a head with a clump of white hair in my hand, I was toying with it like someone would toy with a small rubber ball, I threw it and Toga caught it, I smirked and said:

"Throw it away like the rest, vice president Toga."

She nodded and responded:

"Aye aye president Joker-Sama, immediatly!"

She left the room I was alone the lights were off I put my feet on the brown office table, I reclined in the chair and started laughing.

Without any strong heroes to stop me Japan was already in the palm of my hand, all of the politicians dead, my league made the new parlament, chaos and pandemonium was on every street of Japan in every city or county, any tiny village, and I loved it.

Society crumbled down like it was nothing without the heroes to regulate and enforce the rules, killing, raping, stealing was happening everyday in Japan, it was a international knowledge of what happened here.

Especially since some of their heroes died on Japanese soil.

The laptop that was on the table started up and a young man with black hair and glasses started to speak:

"President Joker, I know you have got your hands on Japans missle codes and keys, we decided that we won't send any more heroes as long as you start regulating and enforcing basic rules in your new  
'Joker land' as you dubbed it, the chaos in your country influenced our villains heavily and they start to riot more and more these days."

I just chuckled at the spestacled man words and said:

"Why should I what's in it for me? the country is mine but I don't really care about it, why should I enforce the rules huh?"

The man stopped to think about something and replied some seconds after:

"We decided that we would recognize you as the true ruler of your land and we won't any more heroes no matter what you do as long as you enforce some basic rules, we will also continue the import and export with your country."

I nodded seemingly like I was actually listening to the guy, what he was saying was pretty boring tough, I didn't really care about the country at all I had my revenge and things started to look better, I decided to become president in name only and let all for one rule the country from the dark, while I could only have fun I didn't want to deal with the stupid paperwork, I let it for the other members of the league.

Kurogiri would be perfect for the paperwork. I mused as the spectacled man finished his talk and I just said yes and closed the laptop.

I looked outside the presidential building my hands behind my back, everything outside was chaos, cars flipped over, fires everywhere, people running around with torches and molotov cocktails in their hands.

It was truly a apocalypse scene, I was enjoying it so much, but good things have to end after all, I knew that I had to comply for now, I wasn't ready to take on the world yet, even tough All Might was top level in Japan he was only in top one hundred in the world, shockingly there were actually people stronger than All Might out there.

They were all busy with their own villains in their countries tough, so they didn't have time to liberate Japan from my hands.

All the better for me, while they struggle in their own holes, I will continue gathering my strength and one day I will conquer this earth, after that no one will ever discriminate against quirkless people anymore, everyone will be equal, even after all I have done, I still feel the kicks and punches from the bullies from middle school, they were all dead but the panthom pain and humiliation was still there.

Even tough I was crazy and I could do things that others would find morally wrong or disgusting I was still a hero at heart pfftt I almost lost control of myself there, hero huh? I left that part of me leave, a long time ago.

All Might's death just gave me a bit of my sanity back, it was actually pretty refreshing on my psyche, it was like something in me clicked something came back, was it porpouse or was it a goal?

Im not truly sure what it was, but I knew I wanted to do something else besides killing and making my art shows, I wanted true equality, something that wouldn't happen unless im going to enforce it, people nowadays think that the quirkless will die out but it was actually wrong.

Quirkless people will fully remain trough the world no matter what, their number might actually increase as their genes were more dominant when they mated with people who ha quirks, I actually did a little more research after everything was done.

It seemed that for the quirks to manifest there was a special gene in the body which with time would grow you one more toe finger bone, from which a special kind of sometimes random power will make its way into the human body.

Quirks started to fuse and mutate after the first quirks started to appear but originaly this was how quirks firstly appeared, it was strange how no other scientists found this out already, or did they? Maybe they just didn't want to crush the hopes of the quirkless thinking their child might get a quirk and complete the dreams they couldn't.

I decided I would share this information with everyone, I could care less about what happened in other countries for now.

With the special rights and equipment I got from the government I could transmit myself live in the whole world and thats what I did.

My information stirred all the quirkless comunities overworld, some were angry, some just blank others started rioting.

The era of quirks will never truly disappear but the discrenpancy between those with powers and those without will only increase with time.

But here in Japan there would be none of that, I made all the people of the league reinstate order, but not to a very tight way, just so they didn't do anything that would harm the buildings or civilians at large, everything behind closed doors was fine for me.

I needed to put up a nice front for the other countries, didn't need them to bomb Japan, if they did tough they wouldn't escape unscathed, nuclear bombs have evolved quite a bit since the last world wars, they could do irepairable damage to the planet if they shot them, while other missiles were too weak considering me and all for one.

Everything seemed to stabilize in Japan on the surface but things were getting heated underground, a new arena appeared one where people could kill maim and rape at their discretion, from day to day poor civilians would get kidnapped but not a lot, enough just to not be fully visible in the records.

This arena was quite special as I was frequenting it myself from time to time, ah the good old shows now with a good audience to enjoy them it was beautifull, it was pure, it was perfection itself.

As I decapitated a poor man and I made him wear his intestines as a bowtie and a hat people started to cheer for me, it was exhilirating, it made me feel alive.

Things were getting better and better for me everyday, my harlequinns increased in number which were:Yaoyorozu Momo, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, the former dubbed Mount Lady, they all gone trough the special training that Ochaco had, and suprisingly after I had my fun with them all were virgins even Mount Lady which she was known for abusing her body for media exposure.

My clones also increased from Todoroki to Tokoyami and a few other from class 1-A who survived.

Everything was going so smooth I wondered what was next for me.

I also had a bunch of scientists under me who prepared new weapons and created Nomu's en masse.

It would take quite a long while before I would be able to conquer a new country and even the world maybe this main body won't be able to enjoy the sight of the world under my foot.

***TIME SKIP***

It has been over one hundred years since the faithfull day of Japans fall today the last country to fall at the Joker's hand was America, this one was a handfull full of strong heroes, especially one bat inspired hero gave our villain a lot of trouble along the years, but now we could see Joker in a new body stabbing the last descendant of the bat inspired hero as he laughed maniacally.

The earth was now his, everything was his, but along the way that conviction of him for equality between the powerfull and powerless was long gone, from clone to clone his sanity was reduced more and more, only his killing habbits and his insanity truly remained.

It was a dark age for earth as the immortal emperor Joker would squeeze it dry of everything it had, people, resources etc etc.

Earth was doomed everyone was, life was done, apocalypse came, but the Joker will live on till all of the people would disappear from earth.

One day when the earth would truly die out, everything will reset and we will be back towards that fatefull day those things started everything.

But now things would be different, All Might would incourage Izuku and he wouldn't go crazy bananas, he would become a great hero and serve his country well.

In another reset he would become a villain but will die early.

In another one he would be a vigilante.

A infinite amount of resets would show a infinite amount of possiblities, just like the infinite universes, everything was possible, nothing was unreal.

Life would go on.

**Author message:This has been posted from webnovel im the original author and I decided to post it on here as well.**


End file.
